ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck (2017)
This is the article on the 2017 version of Scrooge; for the original, see Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge McDuck is the main character in the 2017 DuckTales Series. Biography He is a Scottish duck, and is the richest businessman in the world. He goes to extreme lengths to save even small amounts of money, especially his Number One Dime. Early Life Number One Dime Scrooge was born into a poor family in Scotland;in the city of Glasgow. With very little wealth Scrooge started working at a young age he was a shoe shiner. Several years ago when Scrooge was a young boy while working, a man came with boots cemented in mud and hired Scrooge to shine his shoes. Scrooge worked and worked, shining his shoes until they sparkled. In return, the man paid Scrooge with a single American dime. Moving to America Proud of his hard work, the American dime inspired Scrooge to move to the United States of America, where he would eventually find his fortune. After becoming a millionaire, he would travel to Mt. Neverrest and hire George Mallardy to take him to the summit, but the inexperienced Scrooge was mocked constantly by his guide for his sheer amount of supplies. When he attempted to convince Scrooge to abandon his plentiful supplies, Scrooge refused, leading Mallardy to cut the line between them. However, Mallardy was immortalized for having gotten further up the mountain than anyone else. Adding to the aggravation, Mallardy was believed to have died saving the life of Scrooge, who was ever after known as "the Neverrest Ninny" in mountain folklore. Early Adventures The Good Life Know for his massive wealth Scrooge was also a very adventurous, outgoing and brave man, even in his older years. Some of his exploits include defeating a Rock Giant and carving a statue out of its leg and solving the mystery of the Chupacabra and swimming in a pile of gold.Woo-oo! During an adventure with Della Duck, Scrooge remarks that he's done 'aboot' everything in his life, from prospecting to treasure hunting and even farming chickens.Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! The Golden Chicken On an adventure in a jungle, Scrooge McDuck, accompanied by his niece and nephew, Della Duck and Donald Duck respectively. The trio eventually came across an ancient city and temple, ruled by the mighty Montemplumage. Scrooge and Della make haste while they enter the temple, while Donald lags behind the group, making pessimistic quips along the way. While walking down a hallway, Scrooge came across an bird-like artifact in a cage. Della examines the artifact while Scrooge recognizes the bird as the greatest treasure Montemplumage ever owned, the Golden Chicken. Much to the confusion of the group, the chicken came to life and begins to attack the group. Scrooge deduces that the chicken was not Montemplumage's greatest treasure, but actually his greatest nightmare. The chicken begins to grow in size as it continues to assault Donald while Scrooge and Della try to came up with a solution to stop the being. Scrooge and Della uncover a room covered in ancient symbols. Scrooge was quickly able to learn what the symbols mean, recognizing them as the rules of a game and Della gets to work on trying to solve the puzzle. The two are able to solve the puzzle, but to their confusion and anger, it just seems to drop Cacao Beans from a vent located in a stone heads mouth. However, as Donald quickly realizes, the beans are magical and cause him to shrink after he eats them. Scrooge convinces the chicken to eat the Cacao Beans and causes it to also shrink. After several helpings of the beans, the chicken was small enough to fit in the cage. Sometime later, the trio are enjoying a train ride. Scrooge decides to keep the golden chicken as a keepsake. Personality Once an avid adventurer, Scrooge started to slow down and began spending more time back at home, until his nephews rekindled his desire for adventure. Scrooge values hard work and integrity, and continues to be a hard worker in his old age. He wishes to instill values of hard work and dedication to his great-nephews, as seen in "The Great Dime Chase!". Stern, yet kind-hearted, Scrooge is proven to help others in their adventures, like in The living Mummies of Toth-Ra! in saving Webby and Louie, he also tries to save Toth-Ra's servants to freedom. Scrooge is also very intelligent takes great care in mapping out his paths, using the knowledge he has gained over the years to keep himself safe and out of harm's way. He is happy to impart his knowledge to others, provided that they are willing to listen. Scrooge can also be quick tempered, especially where his pilot, Launchpad is concerned. His rival, Flintheart Glomgold also brings out his temper, though in a different way. Scrooge is determined by his pride to not let Flintheart ever take his position of richest duck in the world. Scrooge is also shown to be exceptionally determined to reach his goals, but this also cause him to be quite stubborn as well. This is well seen in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Scrooge was so set concurring the mountain by reaching to top and proving himself better than George Mallardy even if it meant risking his life and the lives of his kids. Skills and Abilities Physical Prowess Scrooge McDuck is a very strong duck physically; with raw strength, he was able to defeat a Rock Giant. He has also demonstrated the capacity to move through mounds of coins as though he were swimming, a skill he has spent years training himself to master. Intelligence Self-described as being "smarter than the smarties", Scrooge has proven himself to be extremely intelligent on numerous occasions, from his business sense to his knowledge over ancient history. Scrooge has proven himself to be an adequate translator, able to read ancient languages such as Atlantean and the unknown language of Montemplumage's City. Miscellaneous Scrooge has many useful talents and skills, such as farming, treasure hunting and prospecting. Appearances Shorts (33%) * Meet Scrooge McDuck! * Donald's Birthday! Season 1 (75%) * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Comics (33%) * Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken * A Viking at My Door! Relationships Family Donald Duck Before the events of Woo-oo!, Scrooge went on many adventures along side his niece and nephew Donald and Della. But after a mysterious event Donald and Scrooge didn't speak to each other for 10 years. Donald had never told Huey, Dewey, and Louie about Scrooge being their great-uncle. Scrooge and Donald have rocky relationship yet when Flintheart Glombgold used and threaten Donald life to get the jewel of Atlantis, Scrooge stepped down showing that he still cares about Donald. And after Donald's home was destroyed, Scrooge was willing to let Donald and the boys move in with him, which Donald was okay with which shows that they're on better terms than before. Donald even allows Huey, Dewey, and Louie to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge showing that Donald is giving him some of his trust again. Yet they are shown to still bicker toward each other but they put their issues aside for the kids. Della Duck Several years back before the events of Woo-oo!, Scrooge travel the world and went on many adventure with niece and nephew; Della and Donald. During these adventures it was shown that Scrooge favored Della because he saw a lot of himself in her. He admired her wits, daring-ness and strong persona, exceptionally during the confrontations they faced during their adventures. Yet Scrooge stated Della is too much like him, which might gotten her into trouble. Huey Duck Upon first meeting his nephews, Scrooge thought they were average kids but soon learned of their bravery and potential. With Huey, Scrooge seems to respect his determination and intelligence, this is shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!. Where Scrooge is shown to be very proud of Huey of his wits and ambition to earn his cartography badge, but was even more impressed of his maturity and common sense of doing the right thing instead of being risky like Scrooge was doing. Dewey Duck During the events of Woo-oo! Scrooge had a hard time remembering Dewey's name, this lead Dewey to desperately trying to impress and prove his self to Scrooge. Yet this didn't help Dewey so much, during their adventure in Atlantis as Scrooge saw Dewey as immature, impulsive, and ignorant which frustrated Dewey. But once Dewey figured out which was the real jewel and how to escape the trap they were in. Scrooge opinion of him change and respected him as the ambitious and quick-witted kid he was. It is said by the writers that Dewey actually remind Scrooge and Donald of his mother Della. Louie Duck Scrooge loves all of his nephews but with Louie, Scrooge has shown to be a bit short with him. In the episode The Great Dime Chase! Scrooge is shown to be annoyed by Louie's lazy and spoiled attitude, that it made Scrooge want to teach him that hard honest work is the most rewarding. Gladstone Gander Even though Scrooge and Donald have rough relationship they have the same opinion on Gladstone. Glandstone Gander is Scrooges nephew on Hortense's husband side of the family. Scrooge sees his nephew Gladstone as a dishonorable arrogate goose, that depends on his luck most of the time to get everything instead of working for it. Gladstone was introduced in The House of the Lucky Gander! where despite his indifferent opinion of him, helps Gladstone escape a prison. Employees ( Friends) Webby Vanderquack Despite the fact their not family, Scrooge treats her as if she were apart of the family. Scrooge has shown the admire Webby intelligence and combat skills, this is shown in Woo-oo! where she figured out how to defeat the dragon. Scrooge shows to really enjoy her company, and also cares about her safety which shows in the event of The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Betina Beakley Beakley is the house keeper to Scrooge's mansion, he respects her hard work that he lets her and her grand-daughter to live in the mansion with him. Scrooge can treat her as his secretary most of the time; which she isn't fond of and is honest about it. Beakley strength and combat skill is shown to intimidating to Scrooge so he gives her a more equal respect (sort of). Launchpad McQuack Launchpad isn't the best driver, but Scrooge keeps him any way because of how cheap he is. Even though Launchpad's ignorance can annoy Scrooge, he is fond of his honesty and earnest nature. It's shown in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! when Launchpad got hurt while saving Scrooge, he soon as Scrooge realizes that Launchpad was badly hurt he was genuinely worried for him. Which shows that despite their differences Scrooge does care about him. Enemies Flintheart Glomgold Flintheart is Scrooges long-time rival. Flintheart is jealous of Scrooge's title of being the richest billionaire in the world and tries to take that title by cheating, stealing, and sometimes trying to kill him but none of his attempts work. They teamed up once in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! to take down Mark Beaks, but it was a partnership that didn't work out. Scrooge sees Glombgold as a dishonest and annoying business man this causes his hatred towards him. Mark Beaks Scrooge and Mark met in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! in their first interaction Scrooge was quickly annoyed by Mark with his urban slang and cocky personality. Scrooge and Flintheart wanted to get rid of him, but instead of getting crazy obsessive on Mark Beaks and turn into Flintheart, Scrooge decided on beating Mark by being a better man then him. George Mallardy introduced in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! George was a mountaineer that Scrooge trusted to help him climb Mount Neverrest, but instead George Mallardy betrayed him and shamed Scrooge by giving him the reputation of the "Neverrest Ninny". Which gave Scrooge a long standing grudge against him, that caused Scrooge to be obsessed with climbing Mount Neverrest to it's peak even if it means risking his life. Trivia * David Tennant said that in "every episode a new corner of Scrooge's past is revealed." References Category:Ducks Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:2017 Characters